


your features

by grahmydami



Series: requests! [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Early in Canon, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, IM CRYING YALL, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Pining John, Watching Someone Sleep, abigail isn't in the gang yet, john is only 16 oops, john is whipped, request, which means arthur is like 26
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahmydami/pseuds/grahmydami
Summary: john admiring arthur as he sleeps / requested by lou <3





	your features

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write fully serious works anymore, so you're gonna have to put up with stupid little words and phrases  
> lmao im sorry

The night was approaching, and the camp was getting ready to settle down for the night, except for the few still milling about. John was waiting on the need to sleep, and tried to relax in his tent, but his eyes kept on drifting towards the sleepy, tired Arthur. The greasy fellow had recently noticed that his thoughts were almost constantly filled with his friend, who was more than just a brother-figure. He had accumulated rather strong feelings for Arthur over the several years of them being _recruited_ in the same gang by Dutch.

 

Even though his feelings were pure, as much as they could have been, John still felt weird about admiring and idolizing a real man, while he was just a boy. He had desperately tried to rid of these thoughts, distracting himself with books and other activities, but to no avail; he had always wanted Arthur to stay by his side and keep teaching him new and interesting things. He longed for longer moments with just him, longed for deeper and more meaningful conversation, he longed for Arthur to fully accept him. He knew that Arthur liked him, and accepted him as a member of the gang, but there was still something massive missing.

 

The boy had been lying on his so-called bed for a long while, consumed by his racing thoughts, that he hadn't even noticed that everyone was already asleep. He carefully, and quietly, got up and aimlessly wandered around the small and silent camp. He especially liked the night, where everything around him just stops for some hours to rest. The soft and bright moonlight shined right onto Arthur's own space. It was almost like the country around John, and the stars and planets up above, were tempting him to get closer to Arthur. John's heart started beating faster and faster with every small step he took towards his friend. His man of major interest. 

 

By the time he had gotten dangerously close to Arthur's sleeping spot, he could feel and hear his heartbeat thumping in his own ears, making it difficult to hear anything else.The poor young boy was so scared that the older man would suddenly open his eyes and question him, that his legs were becoming weak and could barely support his weight any longer. He slowly, and as quietly as possible, lowered himself onto the cold ground below him, careful not to wake the other. 

 

As soon as his bottom hit the ground, everything felt at ease. Little Marston was right beside the older, Morgan, trying to make out his facial features in the dim light. Arthur looked so... at peace. His eyes shut, mouth slightly open, and his strong, big-boy body fully relaxed. John couldn't get enough of the soft sight before him. None of the fancy words from the books he had read could ever describe the inexplicable feeling he was feeling in right that moment. It looked as though the moon's gentle light was  _kissing_ every part of Arthur. 

 

Before he could stop himself, John shifted his weight on his knees and sat up to get a closer look. A small gasp escaped from his lips as he gazed at all the tiny, small and beautiful features on Arthur's face. He had never seen the other so calm and sweet, so he savoured it for as long as he could. His hands reached out to feel Arthur's tousled hair, and he tenderly sweeps back a chunk to get a better vision of his forehead and closed eye. John leans closer in, and is met with the familiar and comforting scent of Arthur Morgan. A scent he's become so accustomed to. The scent of sweat and gun oil, also mixed with something so welcoming, which he can only guess is some kind of herb or flower. Whenever he's alone, Arthur is with his horse in a small field nearby, bathing in the long grass and admiring the flora surrounding him. A young, curious maiden hides deep beneath the rough, bold outlaw.

 

The younger male's eyes wandered across the entirety of the body of the much bigger male before him, and soon he was close to tears. The sheer beauty he was seeing... it was just a bit too much for the boy's poor, weak heart. His shaky hands took hold of Arthur's hands and faintly weeped to himself.  _Look at me, being pathetic. Crying next to him. Why am I crying? Huh, because he'll never see me the same way? Because he has Mary? Stop... crying you damn idiot._

 

Once John awoke, he realised he was back in his tent as if nothing had happened. He was, of course, confused and looked around at everyone to see if anyone would offer an explanation. Perhaps, it was all only a dream? That seemed to appeal more to John. He didn't want to deal with the consequences if Arthur  _did_ in fact wake up to find him leaning next to him. He decided to push it all to the back of his mind, and went to get some coffee for breakfast. Arthur walked up beside him, also grabbing a cup of coffee. They briefly exchange a look, and John's heart drops. Arthur, smiles kindly for a split second, before mischievously smirking at him and chuckling to himself. It was the end of the world for John. He was found out.

 

-

 

"John!" Arthur's voice sounded across the camp, earning a glare from Hosea, who had tried to teach the young boys to not yell across the camp.  The boy whose name  _was_ 'John', froze dead in his tracks and cautiously looked behind him to see Arthy cantering towards him. 

 

"If you want to sleep next to me, just say so! I can't afford to carry you back to your tent every morning." Arthur states, a hint of tease in his voice. John just scoffs and turns around.

 

"You could have just left me there, and not bothered me," John offered. "Besides, I was sleep walking. It's not like I went there myself," A lie as clear as day flew out of his mouth. Arthur could only laugh and slap the boy on his back before going back to his daily chores.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im sowwy if this didn't live up to ur expectations but... uwu  
> the last part was kinda a joke ... dunno why i included it hhhdfhgh  
> also i didnt proofread this so IM SORRY IF ITS SHIT  
> hope it was somewaht enjoyable anyway


End file.
